


Rest Now

by Pandora151



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Supportive Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora151/pseuds/Pandora151
Summary: When Obi-Wan doesn't show up for a sparring session, Anakin decides to search for him in his quarters.It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 36
Kudos: 259





	Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wrote this for a [tumblr](https://pandora15.tumblr.com/) prompt, and I figured I might as well post it here too :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Anakin rang the buzzer, sighing irritably at the closed door.

“Obi-Wan,” he called, positioning himself right in front of the door, “you said we were gonna spar this morning, remember? Ahsoka’s been asking.”

No response.

Well, this was odd—Obi-Wan was definitely not one to ignore Anakin, especially when they had something planned in advance. In fact, Anakin was pretty sure that he had never seen Obi-Wan willingly miss a commitment.

“Master?” he shouted, pitching his voice a bit louder than before. When he got no response, he sighed. “Alright, I’m coming in.”

It took him less than a minute to figure out Obi-Wan’s passcode, as it usually always did, no matter how many times Obi-Wan changed it. Once he was in, Anakin realized that the common area of Obi-Wan’s quarters was quiet and empty.

It was just about mid-morning, and Anakin knew for a fact that Obi-Wan had no meetings scheduled for the morning. And if he wasn’t in the common area, then...

Where was he?

Anakin typed out a message to Ahsoka before walking towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom. Now that he stood outside, he could sense Obi-Wan’s presence through the door.

_Oh no, not again._

Obi-Wan had returned from Zigoola about a month ago, and ever since then something had been... _off_ about him. Anakin had no idea why, and Obi-Wan wouldn’t say anything, despite the fact that Anakin asked so often.

All he knew was this: Obi-Wan was having headaches really frequently, to the point that Anakin could sometimes _feel_ it in the Force, and it was...too much. Way too much.

With a sigh, Anakin opened the door and slipped inside.

Obi-Wan sat crumpled against the side of his bed, head in his hands. His knees were curled up against his chest, and his shoulders trembled, his breathing harsh and uneven.

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin whispered, kneeling in front of his master.

He received a quiet breath in response. Then, Obi-Wan spoke into his hands, voice muffled.

“Sorry. Ahsoka...”

“No, it’s fine,” Anakin replied, keeping his voice just as quiet as before. He shifted until he sat directly next to Obi-Wan. “What do you need?”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply right away. His hands remained covered over his face, even after Anakin adjusted the blinds with the Force to make sure none of the sunlight was streaming in.

“Stay.”

Anakin nodded, though he knew that Obi-Wan couldn’t see him. “Of course.”

Obi-Wan shuddered, curling into himself a bit more, and Anakin’s heart twisted at the sight.

“Can I hug you?” he asked after a few moments, unable to bear the pain that emanated from Obi-Wan’s presence, especially with the knowledge that he only could sense a fraction of the pain. The rest of it was hidden under strong, but wavering shields.

Obi-Wan paused, and Anakin kept himself where he sat next to him, even though he itched to do _something_ to help. He wished he knew where these headaches were coming from, or what he could do to make them go away, but...

Here, he was powerless.

Just when he thought he wouldn’t get a response, Obi-Wan shifted.

“Yes.”

Anakin blinked, and then he was shifting, carefully wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan’s hands pulled away from his face, though his eyes remained closed. He sighed, letting his head rest against Anakin’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured. He didn’t elaborate.

“No, don’t say that,” Anakin replied. “This isn’t your fault.”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply, though Anakin could sense his guilt in the Force now, mixing in with the horrible pain and discomfort.

“Just rest now, okay?” he continued. “It’s going to be alright.”

Obi-Wan let out a shuddering breath.

Anakin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the side of the bed, focusing on keeping his mind clear and calm. Eventually, he felt Obi-Wan slip into an uneasy sleep.

 _Rest, Master,_ he whispered into the bond, and Obi-Wan’s presence relaxed, the tension loosening in his shoulders. _Just rest._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment on your way out :)


End file.
